organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom Emblem Heartless
} |original = n/a |title = n/a |aka = See Varieties |type = Emblem Heartless |weapon = n/a |group = Mushroom |element = See Varieties |world = n/a |height = 4' - 5' |affiliation = n/a }} The Mushroom Heartless are a group of humanoid Emblem Heartless who wear clothing that causes them to resemble mushrooms and who share a naming scheme. Despite being obviously related, each variety acts entirely differently, and sometimes, even individual Heartless within their group act differently. Satisfying their needs will often reward Munny, Synthesis Materials, or even various Items. Appearance The Mushroom Heartless have spherical, pitch black heads with two glowing yellow, beady eyes. They wear round caps on their heads that sport two dark (usually black), angular spirals on the front. They also seem to wear smocks that completely cover their legs and thin, fingerless arms. Their Heartless emblems are present on the front of this smock. Naming All the Mushroom Heartless share the same naming scheme: A color and a word relating to mushrooms. The XIII Mushrooms are an exception to this, though the first word is still a reference to their color scheme (and overall design), and the second is still mushroom. Varieties White Mushroom *Body: Cream/Off-White *Cap: Red *Reward: Correctly match their charades with magic **Munny, Element-related Synthesis Materials, Mystery Goo, Magic Arts badges White Mushrooms are benevolent Heartless. They will never attack, and offer rewards to those who approach. In order to gain their rewards, you must cast appropriate magic on them, based on their charades. Matching more of the same kind of spell will offer better rewards. The caster has to cast three spells correctly in order to obtain a prize. If any of the three do not match the charade, the White Mushroom will simply vanish. Charades: *Fire: White Mushroom shivers, acting cold *Blizzard: White Mushroom fans itself, acting hot *Thunder: A warm light appears above the White Mushroom *Cure: White Mushroom falls to the ground *Gravity: White Mushroom floats in antigravity *Stop: White Mushroom stops in place *Aero: White Mushroom spins rapidly Black Fungus *Body: Blue-Black *Cap: Violet *Reward: Defeat with a critical hit **Munny, Mystery Goo, Mystery Mold Black Fungi are hostile Heartless. They attack anyone who approaches with a cloud of poisonous vapor. They can also turn themselves invulnerable, seemingly becoming stone, though still moving fluidly. In order to gain their prize, they must be struck down with a vital hit. Rare Truffle *Body: Bright Blue *Cap: Yellow, with Orange Stars *Reward: Bop the Truffle many times **Rank Awards Rare Truffles are benevolent Heartless. They will never attack, and offer rewards to those who approach. In order to gain their rewards, you must keep them in the air as long as possible. Striking them or hitting them with wind magic will cause them to rebound into the air. A Rare Truffle will give a Shiitake Rank award for being rebounded 50 times, and a Matsutake Rank award for being rebounded 100 times. Pink Agaricus *Body: Aquamarine *Cap: Pink *Reward: Land as many hits on it as possible while it is frozen **Munny, Mystery Force, Premium Cap, Restorative Items Pink Agarici are benevolent Heartless. In order to gain their prize, one must cast stop on them, and then attack them as many times as possible. The more hits landed before they can move again, the better the prize they will gain. Mushroom XIII *Body: Black *Cap: Black *Reward: Varies **Tranquil Synthesis Materials, Limited and Premium Mushroom materials, Mushroom-based Weapons Trivia *The Mushroom Heartless all resemble the mushrooms from Disney's Fantasia, particularly the White Mushrooms, with their off-white bodies and red heads. Category:Emblem Heartless